


A Gentle Dance

by kindlystrawberry



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Formalwear, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlystrawberry/pseuds/kindlystrawberry
Summary: She couldn’t say this to her friends, though, because— well, they had only the best of intentions, she knew, but they tended to go rather love-crazy, and Ami wasn’t sure if she could handle breaking out in hives this week. It wasn’t like anyone would scold her if she didn’t bring a date to her mother's office gala, of course, but...or: Ami and Mako share another dance.
Relationships: (they're just barely mentioned), (yeah her moms gay too now my word is law), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Mizuno Saeko/Original Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I know they already dance in the show, and that scene was honestly FORMATIVE to my young gay self. But still, I was wracking my brain for something to write for Ami, and the idea of a more intimate, formal dance between her and Makoto came to me.

“Eh, Ami? Helloooo? Earth to Ami.”

“A-ah, yes?” Ami blinked up in surprise at Usagi. 

“You didn’t give your opinion on the dress.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have become distracted.”

“Ami Mizuno? Spacing off?” From where she sat next to Ami, Minako teasingly nudged her with her elbow. “That’s supposed to be Usagi’s job.”

“Mina!” the other blonde cried, garnering a few looks from the other customers in the dressing room hallway.

“I’m very sorry.” Ami gazed over Usagi’s outfit. She was nowhere near as proficient as the other two girls were when it came to shopping or modern fashion, but they were so happy when she agreed to come that she made sure to try her best to give useful opinions. It also didn’t hurt that she had studied up on a few recent magazines to better inform her opinion. “That style of neckline seems to be very in fashion lately, but personally I think the cut of the other one suits you better.”

With a noise of affirmation Usagi went back inside her stall.

Ami glanced down at her hands, about to lose herself in thought again when the blonde beside her gave her another nudge.

“Ami? What’s up? You’re not usually so lost in thought unless it’s exam season.”

“Oh— yes. I’m sorry, I really do like spending time with you two. I suppose I’m still nervous about my mother’s event later this week.”

Minako’s eyes all but sparkled. “Ooooh the fancy rich-person gala?”

Ami sighed and took off her glasses to clean them. “Yes, but please don’t call it that.”

“I’m right though, aren’t I?”

Ami simply sighed again.

“Why are you nervous, though? Haven’t you been to plenty of these things before?”

“Yes, well… I’m afraid this one’s different.”

“Different how?”

She couldn’t help but bite her lip. While dinners, house parties, and networking events were things Ami was in no way a stranger to, having accompanied her mother to them throughout her childhood, she hadn’t told her friends the catch with this one: As the gala was a charity dance, she had been explicitly asked to bring a plus one.

She couldn’t say this to her friends, though, because— well, they had only the best of intentions, she knew, but they tended to go rather love-crazy, and Ami wasn’t sure if she could handle breaking out in hives this week. It wasn’t like anyone would scold her if she didn’t bring a date, of course, and her mother’s coworkers had all immediately offered up their children to accompany “such a bright, beautiful young girl” but the thought of dancing with a total stranger was enough to already make her start itching. On the other hand, if she turned down all dates and dances, she would not only come off as terribly rude, but the whole event would be incredibly boring. 

Ami absently wondered, for the first time in her life, if she could get away with faking the flu around her mother, the doctor. 

Minako remained looking at her with expectant eyes. Luckily, she was saved from answering by the call of Usagi from behind her stall. 

“Ahhh I can’t get this to zip up at all!”

“I knew we shouldn’t have stopped for such a big lunch before.” Minako got up to slip into the changing room.

Ami followed and shut the door quickly behind them. 

“But if I can’t wear this dress after our lunch, how am I supposed to wear it when I eat at the party?” 

Usagi whined while Ami held the fabric taut, and Minako pulled up on the zipper. As the blonde wrestled with the task, Ami wondered vaguely if the strength she had garnered from being a sailor scout was helping at the moment.

“Agh, I knew it,” Minako said as she continued to pull. “You’re only going for the food, huh?”

“No! I mean, of course I’m  _ excited  _ to try the food of his friend’s new restaurant, but that’s not the only reason!” Minako and Ami shared a look. Usagi glared at them from the mirror at her side. “I mean it! Mamo was pouting— I mean, really,  _ pouting, _ it was so cute— over having to go, saying that it would be really boring, and then he seemed to realize something because he told me how much more fun it would be if I came with him. You should have seen how his eyes lit up when I said yes!”

The two girls behind her giggled. 

However… that was interesting, Ami thought. An idea seemed to flicker in her mind.

“Oh!” With one final tug, the zipper went all the way up. “Got it!” Minako was grinning as proudly as any warrior.

Usagi turned and threw herself at the two of them in a hug, before quickly straightening herself up to check her reflection. The light pink fabric clung to her figure, lacey around the shoulders and around the end fabric of the skirt that rested just at her knees. 

The two girls stood up on either side of her, and they all nodded together.

“That’s definitely the one,” Ami confirmed. 

“Yay!” Usagi jumped up, nearly ripping the dress.

As Minako scolded her, Ami realized she had found an answer. Sort of. She’d just have to try.


	2. Invitation

“What was it you wanted to ask me?” Makoto glanced over her armful of groceries at Ami next to her.

When Ami had texted her suddenly to meet up that day they had decided to meet up at Makoto’s local grocery store after she finished things up at the gym. The brunette naturally invited the girl over for dinner— and was still partially surprised Ami had agreed. 

While she loved cooking for people and she was even more appreciative of Ami’s rather refined palette, it was rare that the studious girl had the time. But now that college entrance exam season was over, there was something about her— the natural slope of her shoulders, the lack of bags around her eyes, her smile which was still usually small and soft but now lighter somehow— that seemed… relaxed, almost.

It was a good look on her.

“Ah…” Ami started. Though she’d looked just as infallible as always to the outside eye, Makoto recognized the nervous way she adjusted her glasses. 

“What is it?” Makoto couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re making me worry.”

“Oh, no, no, nothing like that,” Ami was quick to assure. “I’m sorry. I’m simply not used to doing this. Um...” 

The two of them walked in peaceful silence towards Makoto’s apartment as she waited for Ami to gather her thoughts. A breeze passed between them, and Makoto was happy for it. The cold weather was doing wonders to cool off the earlier sweat and heat she had worked up during her exercise, and she had always loved how it felt to run in the cold— when her skin felt frigid but her insides burned with an almost feverish heat, the contrast energizing her to push herself forward. 

Ami pulled her sweater— appropriately dressed for the weather, like always, unlike Mako’s thin workout clothes— closer around herself, but was smiling. Makoto knew the other girl liked cold weather just as much, even if it was for different reasons. Something about the warmth of tea and the coziness of libraries.

Finally, Ami spoke, though there was a slight timidness to her voice. “My mother’s hospital is holding a charity Gala for the weekend of Valentine’s.”

Makoto couldn’t help but whistle. “Wow, ‘gala’ sure sounds fancy.”

Ami nodded with a slight rosiness to her cheeks. “It _is_ a formal event, but not terribly so— most of the money has already been raised and distributed, so it’s really quite relaxed. It’s more so to get people and companies interested in continuing to donate to the charities throughout the year. They’re asking the staff to bring their families to show connectedness.”

The brunette nodded as they climbed the stairs to her apartment. “You sure keep up to date with the hospital.”

At this Ami smiled. “Of course, it’s a very practical place to learn for my future. Thank you,” she added as Makoto held the door open for her.

Ami took off her sweater while Makoto set down her grocery bags, immediately getting things together to start cooking. She started filling her kettle with water, knowing the other would want tea.

“Is black tea still your favorite?”

“Oh, yes thank you.” Ami’s smile practically glowed, in that gentle way of hers. “Please let me know how I can help, I’d hate to only sit here and do nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it. This dish is easier to cook solo anyway— you’d be a ton of help just by keeping me company. Why don’t you tell me more about the hospital? You said you’re applying to shadow there this summer right?”  
Ami blushed again, slightly sheepish. Makoto had heard of the reputation Ami had garnered at school before Usagi had befriended her, and while she didn’t doubt that Ami could hide her feelings when she wanted to, Makoto couldn’t imagine the girl any other way than how she knew her: the kind, sweet, fiercely loyal girl who became embarrassed easily while also able to get ridiculously passionate over studying. Unless on official sailor scout duty she also seemed to always show her genuine feelings on her face, though Makoto supposed that was a privilege her friends had earned. She felt herself lucky to be included in that.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Makoto grinned. “I never find you boring. Hearing you get passionate about stuff is always fun.”

Ami’s face turned glowed pink again, and Makoto wouldn’t trade that look for the world.

* * *

By the time Ami mentioned the gala again, they were both happily halfway through their warm bowls of Udon. 

“Since it’s for Valentine’s, it’s policy that each person brings a guest.”

Makoto couldn’t help but gasp, leaning slightly forward to whisper, “Is your mom bringing that vet she’s been talking to so much lately?”

The slight scowl on Ami’s face was absolutely priceless. It was so rare for her to show active distaste for anyone.

“Yes, she is.”

Makoto laughed behind her hand. “You still don’t approve?”

Ami pointed her nose in the air after swallowing down her bite of noodles. “It’s not that I don’t approve— my mother is an adult who can see anyone she pleases. It’s just been so long since she’s dated, I’m worried for her. Especially when the veterinarian is a— rather _flirtatious_ person.”

“You don’t mind it when Michiru is flirty, or Mina,” she pointed out.

“It’s different when the woman is _dating_ my mother.”

“Oh— so they’ve finally made it official?”

At this, Ami did cast a small smile down at her bowl. 

When she spoke, it was in a soft tone. “Yes, and this is probably the happiest I’ve seen my mother in a while. I’m… looking forward to meeting Fujiwara-san again. I’m sure this time we’ll get off on a better foot.” 

Right. The last time they had met, Ami was dragged by Minako to a lingerie store, where the vet had looked over to give her approving opinion on a particularly _racy_ piece Minako was looking at— then Ami’s mother had come into the store, and they had all apparently fumbled their way into polite greetings and goodbyes in record time. Makoto and Rei had to go with the blonde the next time, since Ami refused to set foot in another underwear store. 

The brunette smiled down at her own food, absently dragging her noodles around the broth. “So… who did you ask as _your_ date? That kid in the year below us that keeps flirting with you before your English class?”

Ami rolled her eyes. “No, he would probably spend the entire time quizzing me on the latin alphabet.”

Makoto almost snorted out in laughter.

Ami continued. “Actually, I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, since… ah, well, I— you know I don’t react well to romance, so I haven’t asked anyone yet, but...”

“Oh?”

A brief memory of a love letter sending Ami to the nurse’s office passed through Makoto’s head, though she didn’t bring it up.

“I was actually…” Ami cleared her throat, and when she brought up her deep blue eyes to meet Makoto’s they were crystal clear. “I was hoping I could ask you to go with me.”

The brunette blinked. “M-me? Could— I don’t know if I’d do well in a fancy place like that.”

Ami’s smile was kind. “Of course you would. I’ve seen you in formal settings— you’re very much a princess.”

Mako’s smile, in turn, was a bit wry. “Well, that’s not fair since we’re technically _all_ princesses, some way or another.”

“Yes, but you act the part.” Her eyes lifted to meet Ami’s again, and she saw the girl was completely serious. The warm sincerity in her eyes shifted when she spoke again, her gaze drifting downwards to where her thin fingers were picking at each other. A nervous habit of hers that Mako recognized. “If you don’t want to go for any reason, then of course you don’t have to. A-and if you do want to, it doesn’t have to be a date simply because it Valentine’s, they use the term loosely in this ca—”

“Ami.” The blue-haired girl looked up. Makoto loved seeing her like this— the slightly flustered coloring to her usually composed, elegant expression. The proof that she was comfortable, and didn’t feel the need to hide her feelings. “I’d love to be your date. Actually I… I just kinda splurged on a dress recently, and I was about to return it since I haven’t had a chance to wear it yet. You could… Tell me if you think it’ll suit the event?”

Ami’s honey-golden smile was warm enough to melt away any of the lingering cold from outside.


	3. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, Makoto’s dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/18366310969160063/, Ami’s dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/18366310969395793/

With the winter weather and the not-relatively-practical formal wear, the hotel that was hosting the gala was just long enough of a commute that Ami’s mother’s girlfriend, Fujiwara Airi, had offered them a ride. Makoto sat next to Ami in the backseat.

Ami was, as always, the master of polite conversation, but Makoto couldn’t help finding it hilarious whenever she noted the slightest negative reaction: a twitch of the nose, or clearing of the throat. Fujiwara was a very intelligent woman— and surprisingly even taller than she was, with long honey-blonde hair— who even Makoto could clearly see cared deeply for Ami’s mother. That’s why Mako wasn’t tense; she knew Ami could see it too. She also knew that Ami wasn’t actually upset— her mother’s girlfriend just seemed particularly adept at being able to tease people, and was clearly having a lot of fun fondly poking at the two girls. Every so often Saeko would laugh softly and swat at the other woman’s arm, and the conversation would steer back to normal. 

Once they started talking about Fujiwara’s veterinary practice, Ami was fascinated, and the conversation went normally from there. Makoto would tune in and out, content in simply staring out the window— making mental notes of restaurants they passed that she wanted to check out— or glancing at the quiet, confident radiance between the two women in the front seat.

She admired them.

Every so often Ami’s slightly cool, slender fingers would rest on Makoto’s, drawing her attention back. Ami would tilt her head just the slightest fraction, and Makoto would send back a tiny nod. Content at her comfort, the blue-haired girl would easily slip back into paying attention to the conversation at hand. The act of checking in made Makoto’s face embarrassingly warm.

Makoto had always longed for a sense of family, of parents and children eating dinner together each night like they showed on sitcoms. She knew what Ami had wasn’t that, and she knew that Ami was lonely just like she was; they were all like that, the five girls (and maybe all the sailors in general, maybe it was something inherent in their reincarnation, in their extraction from the stars), all lonely in different ways. 

It was something that held them together, allowing them gratitude and joy in each other’s companies and solidifying their friendship. 

She also knew that just like Mako, Ami had also found the fulfillment of family in the laughter of their friends crammed into a diner booth, in studying together in Rei’s room, in when they fought side by side. Mako also cherished them, even as some of her feelings shifted and changed into something at once familiar and new— something frightening, but achingly sweet.

But Mako felt  _ something  _ in the sleek, dark grey interior of the car, a feeling she couldn’t quite place. There was a deep, quiet joy in Ami’s eyes, a particular kind she wasn’t used to seeing. When she flashed her mother a particularly fond smile, Makoto realized it was familial love, the cherished moments of carving out a space together and filling it with warmth whenever she could between all the long nights, late shifts, and empty apartment rooms. It was a feeling Makoto knew, to some degree, but it also impressed her how Ami had pieced together this small mosaic of what was dear to her.

This time it was the brunette who moved to brush her slightly calloused hand over Ami’s. Makoto twitched a brow, an open question. Ami’s eyes softened, eyelashes fluttering for a brief moment. 

* * *

The decorations were, as always, beautiful. The ballroom rented out from the hotel was decorated in a simple, elegant fashion, with silver and petal pink tablecloths, flower centerpieces, and a delicate array of glass beads hanging from a chandelier over the center of the room. The main focus was the array of informational booths along the walls detailing different charities throughout the city. 

While never not appreciative of being invited to these things by her mother, Ami had almost become used to these settings. 

Makoto, on the other hand, looked starry-eyed as she took around the different design elements; when she spent an extra long time focusing on the way the dining tables were set up, Ami knew the girl was making a mental note for restaurant designs, and couldn’t help but smile. This lead to Makoto almost running into a table, but Ami simply wove her arm through the other’s and kept her close as they followed Ami’s mother to their assigned table. 

Makoto glanced down at her with an appreciative smile, and squeezed her arm back.

A few times on the way to the table her mother was stopped by colleagues, and Ami politely stood by as they made small talk— about work, Fujiwara’s veterinary practice, recent travels— until she was addressed, to which she simply offered the polite greeting expected of her. Makoto’s arm was still looped around hers as the other made her own greetings with a soft nod of her head, just as polite and brief. 

Ami knew the drill, of course, bringing up college plans when asked and expressing how grateful she was to be able to learn about the field from her mother, but she initially couldn’t help but fret that Makoto would find all this boring. Her mother’s coworkers, though, were fascinated when Makoto was prompted and brought up her love of cuisine, and even mentioned a few recommendations of high-end restaurants that they knew were always looking for recruits fresh out of culinary school.

Makoto only broke her composure once, when someone made a comment that she would make a fantastic spouse one day. The brunette had blushed and nodded, saying that her ultimate goal was to have a happy family to cook for. One of the doctors had agreed that was a noble goal, and as Ami smiled fondly— and blushed, much to her sheepishness, at the all too knowing look that Fujiwara gave her— she whole-heartedly agreed.

Finally, the four of them made it to their table. It was circular and only had two other people currently sitting at it.

“Saeko, I’m going to check out that info table. I think I’ve volunteered for them before.”

Ami’s mother smiled at her girlfriend. “I’ll come with you.” She stood and turned briefly to the two teenagers with a smile. “We’ll be back before the food is served.”

When the two left, Makoto’s perfect posture slumped a bit against her chair as she let out a sigh. “Wow, that was already tiring. Do you always get grilled like that about your future plans and stuff?” Her low, soothing voice was in a half-whisper, so no one around them would listen in. 

After giggling softly behind a hand, noting that Mako’s eyes seemed to soften at the sound, Ami lowered her voice as well. “Yes, since I was quite young. It’s certainly helped keep me on track.”

“I bet! I hope I didn’t say anything wrong.”

“No, you were perfect. I think you already have a group of people lining up to try your cooking.”

“Ah, sure,” she replied with a fond grin, nudging Ami’s shoulder gently with her own.

That’s when Ami noticed a strand of dark, auburn brown hair had fallen out of place from the girl’s intricate braided bun. She leaned over and raised a hand to carefully tuck it behind Makoto’s ear, earning a surprised look as the other girl glanced over at her.

There was a moment of pause when Ami realized their faces were now much closer than she had anticipated. They were both blushing, and from here she could see the light freckles under Makoto’s forest green eyes. She felt the sudden urge to count them, to scoop them up and set them against the stars to see which constellations they would match up again.

Odd; that wasn’t like her. Ami wasn’t known for being particularly romantic or poetic, but as her feelings evolved for Mako in a new, nervously fluttering way beyond what she felt for her other friends, these types of thoughts were coming more and more often. At first Ami had simply accounted it to battle adrenaline, or a product of the third romantic movie Usagi and Mina had made them watch in two weeks, but now she knew it was something more than that. It had been slow, creeping up on her in a way she hadn’t anticipated until one day it had hit her.

A chair loudly scraping against the floor startled them both as they hurried to face forward again, Ami nervously fixing her collar and Mako straightening her set of silverware. 

“Oh, if it isn’t Ami-chan!”

She glanced up at who spoke, noting the group of doctors and family members that took up the rest of their table. 

“Hello, Tanaka-san. It’s nice to see you.”

“You too! You look so beautiful, I’m so disappointed that Eiji couldn’t come tonight! If he saw you, I knew he’d fall in love in an instant.”

For the sake of manners Ami fought the nervous urge to look away, or scratch at her arms. Her mother’s coworker, one of the many who had tried to push off their sons as her date tonight, smiled eagerly at her, was no doubt waiting for Ami to hint at wanting to meet him. 

As her brain scanned for the most appropriate way to delicately turn the conversation to another topic—  _ any _ other topic, maybe she could find a way to bring up what she had recently read about sea mollusks?— the woman turned her eyes on Makoto. The woman’s smile wasn’t unkind, but it was filled with an eager excitement that Ami could only handle in small doses.

“Oh, and an equally lovely young lady next to you. How kind that you brought one of your friends with you, what’s your name?

Makoto’s smile was just as friendly as it had been all night, though Ami noted the slightly protective hint in her green eyes. “Kino Makoto, Ma’am. Thank you, I’m very happy Ami brought me as her date.”

She rubbed Ami’s arm softly, and Ami felt something in her snap and  _ melt. _ Her cheeks were no doubt a vivid pink, but she could barely contain the brightness of her smile. “We go to the same school,” the blue-haired girl added quickly, as if eager to confirm.

The woman’s smile was radiant. “How wonderful, so you did bring a date! I hope you two girls have a very pleasant time tonight.”

They both echoed out a ‘thank you’ and the conversation promptly changed to something else as the others at the table joined. 

The night passed in a warm blur, and with Makoto’s company, Ami found herself laughing the entire time. This was the most fun she had ever had at one of these events— and not just the passive, observational fun she had as she made quiet, polite conversation to learn more about the world of medicine, but actual, active fun, as she and Makoto talked about everything from the best kinds of plants to grow indoors, to compliments of outfits they saw throughout the night, and people-watching those in the ballroom who were definitely using this event as an attempt to spark office romance.

When the food was ready Ami found ready joy at asking Mako for her in-depth opinion on the food quality. She also found the two of them bonding with her mother’s girlfriend. Maybe Fujiwara was quite nice, after all.

At one point the music changed from passive ambiance, and couples started filtering towards the dance floor. Makoto watched them with a new gleam in her eye, and Ami was made to remember another night where the two of them had danced together. The words,  _ when you’re tall like me, nobody asks you for a dance,  _ echoed through her memory, as well as the wonderfully talented dancing the brunette had shown moments after. 

But this time there were no strobe lights, feverish crowds, or overwhelming music; their friends weren’t even here, watching. It was just the two of them, and the gentle violin strings; the somehow-intimate atmosphere made Ami’s nerves stutter.

Then she saw the slightly wistful gleam in Makoto’s eyes, similar to the sadness they had held that time.  _ When you’re tall like me.  _ Ami loved Makoto’s height, her protective strength, and she failed to see how anyone somehow afraid of her couldn’t see the elegant, loving, fiercely loyal parts of her. 

She shook her head, dispelling those thoughts.

“Makoto,” she leaned over to ask. “Can I ask you for a dance?” 

She held out her hand just like last time, and Makoto blinked down at it. When she took it, her smile was so radiant it could surely be a star all on its own. 

“Sure,” she giggled, raising up to her full height and guiding them both to where the other couples were dancing.

Makoto wrapped an arm around her waist, Ami put an arm around her neck, and they clasped a hand with each other to hover next to them. This time the music was gentle and slow, and they moved together among the other dancers. Years of battling together left their footsteps perfectly in sync, and as Mako smiled regally down at her Ami couldn’t help averting her flushed gaze, focusing on the gentle way the floor moved around them. 

The two of them glided slowly across the floor, their skirts swaying around their legs. Mako led her into a twirl and dip, and Ami let out an almost giddy giggle that sounded at once natural and foreign to her ears. The brunette held her there, smiling almost roguishly for a moment before she pulled them up, and Ami couldn’t quite contain the brightness of her own smile.

She lost track of time as they danced, but at one point the music changed to something much slower. She glanced around, noting that the other couples moved from ballroom positions to holding each other close in a slow dance. Ami moved so both her arms looped around Makoto’s waist, and Makoto followed, laying her arms gently on Ami’s shoulders so her hands twined together and rested her. 

With their height difference the close proximity held Ami just against Makoto’s chest, so after a bit of bashful blushing and her brain nearly short-circuiting she leaned her head carefully to rest against Makoto, just above her heartbeat. When the girl bubbled out soft laughter, Ami could feel the movement before she heard it. 

A warmth passed over her, leaving a permanent heat against her cheeks and an overwhelming feeling of  _ calm. _ Ami had to wait for the exam results to come back before she knew where she was going to study, and if she was even going to stay in the country. 

On top of that, with their scout duties leading them to fight evil on a semi-regular basis, there were many things that were unsure or prone to change in her life. It was so different from the rigid schedule she had once held herself to. Now she had plenty of other things to worry about, and yet all she felt at this moment was warm, and loved, and serene.

She glanced up at Makoto, who a second later moved to look down at her as well. There was a pause, a silent question between them as they swayed slowly, Makoto’s long skirt brushing up against Ami’s leg. They drifted slowly together, closer still, and after years of studying biology, and stars, and black holes, Ami couldn’t help but wonder absently if this is what it felt like to have every one of your atoms buzzing, to be irresistibly drawn to another like a magnetic field surrounded them.

Slowly they met, their lips melting together. After a heartbeat they moved, Makoto’s lips soft around the occasional bitten skin and healing callous, and Ami moved her arms so she could pull the brunette closer, deeper into the soft, tentative kiss, their chests flush together and the lacey fabric of Makoto’s sleeves dragging across her skin. 

For a moment, as cliche as she knew it was, nothing else seemed to exist except Makoto Kino, her soft skin, her gentle muscle, her dark green eyes, fluttered close under dark lashes, and her intake of breath as she kissed Ami, more and more, languid, cherishing, exploratory. 

When they pulled away their feet were still carrying them absently to the music, and they were both out of breath— out of breath, and smiling.


End file.
